Nothing Will Change
by qwerty55
Summary: "Even if you don't love me any more Gabriella, I would still be there for you. It may not be good to me but it's the right thing to do. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for you" TxG Troyella Probably three-shots


**AN: This will probably be my last fanfic so yeah, I haven't been here that much but I'm very busy these days. I miss Zanessa already but I can't do anything right now though. So I guess the best thing to do is wait.**

24-year-old Troy Bolton is walking around the park doing nothing but feeling the summer breeze. He just recently graduated from college and is currently looking for a job. Wandering around the park of New Mexico, Albuquerque, he saw a lot of children running around and playing. It's summer so that's why there are a lot of children on the park.

While roaming around, he suddenly bumped into a girl which made the girl fall.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" said Troy as he helped the girl to stand up "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's my fault" replied the girl

The girl looks so familiar for Troy. She has those hazel nut brown eyes, long and curly hair, and that beautiful tan skin.

"Gabriella?" said Troy with a confused tone "Gabriella Montez?"

"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?" asked Gabriella

"It's me, Troy!"

All of the sudden, Gabriella walked away while tears were streaming down her face. She can't take it any more cause it'll hurt her if she talks to him.

Troy then chased her and grabbed her arm all of the sudden.

"Gabs" said Troy while gripping her arm

"Don't even call me that! You've hurt me for the past 5 years!" cried Gabriella

"Listen, I just want to say how's life but it seems like you don't want to talk to me"

"How could I? You've hurt me for the past 5 years and I couldn't forget that"

"But still, that break-up was a long time ago. I just recently graduated from college and I decided to come back here in New Mexico. I just want to talk to you"

Gabriella can't help but to cry.

"How can I talk to you?" cried Gabriella "That break-up was so hurtful! Don't you know how much I cried when you left me?"

"But Gabriella" said Troy "I did that to protect you. Your parents didn't like me cause they think you're too good for me."

"But still, why did you broke up with me before college?"

_Flashback _

_18-year-old Troy Bolton was on a certain coffee shop in town and he was waiting for , Gabriella's father. called Troy and asked him to meet him on a coffee shop._

_While Troy was sitting next to the table, he saw arriving. When saw Troy, he went to him and sat in front of him_

_"Um...Good morning sir" said Troy to Gabriella's father_

_"No need to greet me. You know why I asked you to meet me right?" said _

_"Um, no sir."_

_"It's about Gabriella. I want you to break-up with her"_

_Troy was shocked all of the sudden. He knew Gabriella's family hates him but they never really said that to Troy face-to-face._

_"I'm sorry sir" said Troy with a big gulp "But why is this all of the sudden?"_

_"Why are you questioning me?" said with an angry tone "You know the reason already"_

_"But sir, I just can't break Gabriella's heart. We've been dating for 3 years already"  
_

_"But you're no good for her! You're not rich and you don't have enough money to support her! How can you expect me to even like you?"_

_"I'm sorry but I really can't do that sir"_

_ pounded the table which made Troy even more shocked_

_"Listen, if you don't leave her" said Gabriella's angry father "Then I have no choice but to force her to work on my company and marry the man she doesn't love!"_

_"What do you mean sir?" asked Troy with a scared tone_

_"I meant if you don't leave my daughter, then she'll be forced not to take college and marry an unknown man! I'm not kidding! She wanted to study Literature but I don't support her decision!"_

_"Oh God sir. Please don't let that happen! I know Gabriella cares about college very much and she loves Literature! I would do anything just for her! Just please don't make her marry the man she doesn't love!"_

_"Then I want you to break-up with my daughter if you want Gabriella to study college! Oh, and don't tell her all about this! Or else I'm gonna do something to you that will make you regret yourself"_

_Troy didn't have a choice. He have to give up for Gabriella in order for her future._

_End of flashback_

"I just can't tell you Gabriella" said Troy "But it was a good reason"

"Good reason?" cried Gabriella "You hurt me a lot! I will never forgive you for what you did to me! Just leave me alone Troy!"

"But Gabriella, I just want you to at least be friends with me! Is that hard?"

"No Troy, but it's hard knowing your ex wants to be your friend all of the sudden after 5 years...I got to go now!"

Gabriella just then ran without looking back while she was crying. Troy didn't know what to do. All he knows is that Gabriella doesn't like him anymore...


End file.
